A single flame
by autobotgirlforever
Summary: We all have that time in our lives that we would rather bury deep in our mind than having to remember it in everything we see. No one knows what Amelia done but her, everyone thinks the fire was an accident, caused by a candle left over night...but Amelia knows the truth and she isn't willing to tell anybody just yet. Being Beta-ed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So this story is in re-write at moment, I hope you like this version more, I know I do. I want to say a huge thank you to my Beta reader ****Loveatdonnie**** for helping me with this story. Enjoy!**

_**Prologue: The letter...**_

_To my child…_

_If you are reading this, I'm gone. I had a dream about the fire; Even so, I let it happen. I wish I could've done something, but I have to let life play itself out, without my intervention. You're a strong girl. I need you to do somethings for me. Show people how to live, how to appreciate life. And please, take care of your father and brother. I know you're only ten and this is a lot to put on your shoulders, but I have to. _

_In the envelope, I left something for you. I found it a little while ago, and I want to give it to you. I know you'll be a good girl and never take it off. Just trust me when I say It's more than meets the eye._

_I don't know how to say this, but don't show your father that you're watching. He isn't well. Don't let him do too much._

_There's nothing left to say. I love you,and always will._

_Mom_

_Tears fell out of my eyes as I refolded the letter. I opened the envelope and shook out it's only occupant; A small rock on a chain. I gingerly placed the necklace around my neck. As soon as I fixed the clasp, a sudden warmth exploded from the rock. I looked down at the rock, which was shining electric blue. Tendrils flickered out, covering the room in it's light. I closed my eyes, only to open them again as my heart was shocked. Time seemed to slow down. I felt too weak to stand, but managed to for a moment, before my body went limp and I fell to the ground. The rock still around my neck, I fought against the darkness until it surrounded me._

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Our lives so far

**Hiya, I just want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, Favorited and Alerted. Unfortunately; I don't own Transformers, only my OC's. **

**This chapter is going to be a little bit plain, but it is going to be introducing most of the characters, if not all of them. Please review, but be gentle with the flames...Thank you. I hope you all Enjoy**

**Chapter 1: Our lives so far...**

**Four years after the letter:**

Four years ago I read that letter, the letter my mum left for me. The necklace she gave me; I wear it day and night. Life has changed so much since mum went missing. My brother, Chase, he left us. Chase traveled to America, he joined the army and only visits us when his troops are passing through.

Now dad, he is not in a good way. He tell's me he is healthy and fit, but what I see is different. Dad opened a mechanic's garage and a vets. I often help out, I got taught how to patch up animals by my mum, and I could fix a car at the age of three, again I got taught how to, by my mum. My husky puppy, Demon, isn't such a small pup any more; In fact he is half way from being a full grown adult. His eyes have gotten more electric blue, his once grey and white coat has changed to pitch black and snow white.

Now about me, well let's start from the change's the necklace done to me. First, my usual dull natural red hair got turned into a bouncy, deep dark red. It grew from my shoulders to the center of my back and my very short block fringe grew from the middle of my forehead to covering half over of my eyes. My eyes, once a gloomy blue changed to an almost glowing silver. Now i'm not perfectly beautiful, I still carry the internal and external scars from that fire. I have a long scar starting from my right hip, curving around my back and finishing up at my left shoulder. Once the necklace made these changes, I felt a feeling of power, of hope. Something I hadn't felt in a long time.

We all live in a small town in Northern Alaska called Barrow, our home is right between Stevensons Street and Ahmoagak Avenue. Our town is kind of like one of them summer boot camps, the one's that all the kid's get forced to go to. But it's not that bad, I mean we have a school, hospital, police station, fire station and even a beach. It snow's a lot round here, but on the bright side when we do get sun it is very warm to us.

''Amelia, are you alright'' Amy, my friend asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I nodded and shut my bright blue locker.

''yes, I'm fine Amy.'' I huffed, Amy rolled her eyes, she stood in front of me, blocking me from leaving the hall way.

''Do I look that stupid?'' She asked, I went to answer but she cut me off. ''Don't answer that. Look. Amelia I may not live in your head, but I know when you're lying. Now tell me what is wrong?'' Amy asked, I sighed and nodded my head yes in defeat.

''I've just been thinking about mum a lot lately.'' I sighed, Amy nodded in understanding. We both started to walk down the hall to our class. I held my folder close to my chest and sighed. ''I keep having these dreams about her coming back, about her being alive.'' I whispered,

''Well you know what they say, dreams tell the future.'' Amy said, I gave her a small smile.

''I hope you're right Amy, I really do.'' I sighed. It wasn't long before we reached the front gates, we both walked out of the gates and started to walk home together. Amy was about to say something, only to get cut off by my phone ringing. We both stopped and I grabbed my phone. Holding it up to my ear, I answered the phone. ''Hello?'' I asked,

''Amelia, thank god you picked up, I need your help. We got a new animal in here and I don't know what's wrong. I gotta go sweetie, come quickly!'' Dad explained, I blinked hearing the line go dead.

''Amelia, you okay?'' Amy asked, I looked at her and nodded.

''yea we got a new animal down at the vets. Dad need's my help.'' I said, Amy nodded in understanding.

''Sure. Go! Go!. Go help your dad, you need to bond with him anyways.'' Amy said pushing me away from her, I shrugged and jogged down the road. Keeping to the fresh snow just in case I slipped on the icy road. I reached the vet's and ran inside, running straight to the main room, where I expected dad to be. And I was right; dad was waiting their trying to get a puppy to drink out of a bowl. I put my folder down on the side and took my coat, hat, finger-less gloves and scarf off, putting them all on the side with my folder, I walked up to dad and he looked down at me.

''Amelia, this puppy came in earlier. A woman found him on the motor way. Luckily she saw him before she ran him over.'' Dad explained, I looked at the puppy on the table and nodded.

''Right let's check this little fella out.'' I said, dad stepped aside and watched with a smile. I picked up the puppy and immediately noticed that he was freezing and felt how thin he was. ''Dad can you put some baby formula in a bottle please?'' I asked, dad nodded and made some milk.

''You know, I had to do all of this for you when you was a baby.'' Dad said, I smiled and held the puppy closer to my chest to keep him warmer.

''Didn't know I had formula milk?'' I asked, dad nodded.

''Yes, you always refused the natural milk.'' Dad explained, as he gave me the milk. I took the bottle and started to feed the puppy, said puppy managed to drink all the milk in five minutes.

The night started to get late at the vet's and the puppy was making a good recovery, but if we put him in a kennel, he might not make it through the night. ''Dad?'' I asked, breaking the silence between us.

''yes darling?'' Dad asked, I shuffled around on the table so that I was facing him.

''I think we need to take this little fella home with us.'' I said, dad nodded in understanding

''of course, just make sure Demon won't hurt him'' dad said, I nodded.

''he will be.'' I said, dad nodded then I started to walk outside, whilst dad locked up and grabbed my things.

We drove back home in our navy blue warrior pick up truck. The ride wasn't long but it was silent the whole way. I managed to get the puppy to sleep in my arms; just as we pulled up outside the house. Dad turned and looked at me.

''You go ahead, I'm going to let him falling into sleep properly before I move.'' I said, dad nodded

''I'll tell Demon you're out here.'' Dad said, I nodded with a small smile.

''Mmkay.'' I whispered, dad nodded then left the truck, leaving the door open. I watched as he walked inside and left the door open. I made my self more comfy and held the puppy tighter.

Demon came running out of the front door and jumped into the truck through the drivers side. He sat on the chair and wagged his tail, then shuffled over to my lap. Demon laid down, curling in a ball with his tail still wagging. I smiled and slowly put the puppy down on my lap with Demon, Said dog changed his position and curled around the puppy. I leaned back into the leather seats and sighed. It's times like this that I wish mum was here. Just as I started to drift off to sleep I felt the necklace, or the shard as I sometimes call it, get warmer. The first time I felt this I freaked out, but over the years I learnt to accept it. I realized the more I pushed this warming feeling away the more it kicked up, which is why I had such a bad reaction. I let the warming feeling in and carried on drifting off to sleep. Little did I know, this warming feeling was the power of the shard accepting me as it's new owner.

**Diego Garcia...With the bots: Mid day...**

''Prime!'' Will shouted, gathering the attention of Optimus and all of the other bot's.

''Yes Will, what is the matter?'' Optimus asked, Will looked up at him.

''We have an energy signal.'' Will said, Optimus nodded

''where about's?'' Optimus asked, Will sighed

''It's in Alaska, in a town called Barrow.'' Will said, Optimus nodded with a frown.

''We're going to Alaska.'' Optimus ordered, Will shook his head

''No.'' Will said, Optimus frowned

''Will, we need to get this Decepticon.'' Ironhide said, Will shook his head no again.

''look, it's the exact same signal as the one we got four years ago.'' Will said, they all frowned. ''And this is no Decepticon, this signal matches the all sparks energy.'' Will said.

''That is impossible, the all spark got destroyed!'' Ratchet shouted

''Easy old friend, it isn't impossible. It just doesn't make sense.'' Optimus said

''We have to go and find out what is causing the energy signal.'' Prowl said, Optimus nodded,

''Prowl is right, but we can't send groups, that will only give the town the impression that something is going on and that is the last thing we need.'' Optimus said, Will nodded

''How about only three of us go?'' Will asked, Optimus nodded

''Ah go Prime, Ah've been wanting to try out me new wheels'' Jazz offered, Will chuckled

''I'll go with him.'' Will offered.

''Me to Boss Bot.'' Sideswipe offered, Optimus nodded

''You'll be leaving first thing tomorrow.'' Optimus said, they all nodded.

''Could things get any better'' Ironhide grumbled, sarcasm lacing through his voice.

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**I'm not really good with accents so if you any of you want to help me with Jazz's I'd be grateful. **


	3. Chapter 2 Hit by a car

**Hiya, I want to say a massive thank you to Vodid who reviewed and gave me help with Jazz's accent. I'm really sorry about my bad grammar last chapter, I rushed it so I did not have to worry about updating during my week of exams. Sorry for updating late, I had no time with school and what-not. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Hit by a car...

Woof woof woof!

I opened my eyes and looked down at my lap, looking for the new puppy, said puppy was climbing around on Demons back. I smiled at him. ''You must have been older than I thought.'' I said, sitting up straighter, I gently picked up the little pup and l looked him over. After checking if he was still okay or in case I had missed anything yesterday when checking him over, I set him down on the drivers seat; Demon stretched and climbed across to the drivers seat with the pup. I opened the passengers side door and stepped out. Walking across to the drivers side and opening the door, I saw the pup start to chew on Demons ear to wake him up again; Demon let out a grunt but got up and jumped out of the car. I rolled my eyes at his laziness and smiled, I gently picked up the pup and followed Demon into the house.

''Amelia, sweetie. How was your sleep?'' Dad asked, once I entered the house and shut the front door. I looked over at him, dad was sat on the sofa with Demon asleep on his lap. Damn that dog loves his sleep.

''It was good dad, could you feed the pup please? Just whilst I get cleaned up?'' I asked dad smiled and nodded

''of course!'' dad said, I smiled and walked over to him; gently handing the pup over to him. Dad stood up and carried the pup away into the kitchen as I walked up stairs to get cleaned up.

I reached the bath room and turned the shower on, letting it warm up whilst I got undressed. I took off my necklace and laid it on my folded clothes which were on the toilet seat. I stepped into the bath and pulled the shower curtain across, stepping into the running water; I let out a relaxing sigh and let the water run over my face.

I was soon finished in the shower, turning off the tap, I stepped out of the bath. I grabbed my towel and wrapped my self up in it. Keeping as warm as possible, I rushed towards the toilet; scooping up my clothes and necklace, I quickly walked out of the bath room and into my room. I dried my self with the towel and got dressed into clean and fresh clothes. I dried my hair with the towel and brushed it, pulling my damp hair into a pony tail. I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed, grabbing my necklace I put it around my neck, then stood up. I walked out of my room then traveled down stairs. When I reached the bottom step I heard dad talking over the phone to someone, I walked into the kitchen and looked at dad.

''Yes that will be great...so in three days time, yes...that is amazing thank you...okay bye...'' Dad said into the phone, I frowned.

''Who was that?'' I asked, dad turned and looked at me with a smile.

''Well, I am leaving you for a while to go on holiday.'' Dad said with a smile, I smiled.

''That will be good for you to get a break and relax.'' I said, dad nodded

''But, here's the bad news...on the phone, that was your baby sitter.'' Dad said with a wince, I froze in anger.

''MY WHAT!'' I exclaimed, dad sighed

''Look Amelia, I trust you to be on your own, but you have to much stress on your shoulders. You might make a wrong decision.'' Dad tried to reason, I narrowed my eyes.

''But dad...the last time you left me I was fine and that was for a week!'' I exclaimed, dad rolled his eyes.

''I don't think fine is the word to describe that week.'' Dad chuckled, I huffed.

''I was fine!'' I insisted, dad frowned

''We had to take you to hospital because you had an over dose on sugar.'' Dad said, I huffed.

''I have grown up since then!'' I exclaimed, dad shook his head.

''You're having a baby sitter and that's final.'' Dad sighed, my eyes grew wide; but before I could answer back dad cut me off. ''That's final.'' Dad said sternly, I sighed and nodded.

''Okay, fine...whatever, I don't care anyway.'' I grumbled as I turned around and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, I started to walk through the living room only to stop when Demon jumped up onto his paws; standing on the sofa, he barked at me. I stopped and waited for him to finish barking. Demon jumped off of the sofa and done a small trot towards me. Then we both carried on walking out of the house. I grabbed Demon's lead from the truck and clipped it onto Demon's black harness; which he was wearing. After that I grabbed my black and blue skate board; which was also in the truck, I stood on the board whilst Demon got ready in front of the board. When I was stood on the board Demon started to pull me along the road.

With the bots: 

Everyone stopped in the town of Barrow, stopped and stared as two very posh cars slowly drove down the narrow roads. ''Will what are they all looking at?'' Sideswipe asked, Will chuckled.

''I think you know that answer!'' Will laughed, Sideswipe suddenly started to speed up. ''Whoa whoa...Sideswipe why the sudden speed?'' Will asked.

''We have just managed to track the All-sparks energy signal to the next road.'' Sideswipe said, Will smiled

''That is great!'' Will exclaimed. Sideswipe shouted out and swerved trying to avoid hitting the girl in front of him, but failed.

''HEY WATCH IT TWERP!'' The girl shouted, holding her leg in pain. Will jumped out of Sideswipe and ran towards the girl.

''I am so sorry about my friend, are you okay?'' Will asked, the girl glared at him

''How the hell do you think I am!'' The girl shouted, Will winced

''Right stupid question.'' Will mumbled.

''No kidding.'' The girl whispered then picked up her skateboard and lead her dog over to the walk way. Will followed her.

''Can I get you name?'' Will asked, The girl looked at him and frowned

''No.'' The girl said. Will nodded in understanding and then something around her neck caught his eye. Will locked his eyes onto the shard.

''What is that?'' Will asked, gesturing towards the shard. The girl looked at the shard

''It is a rock.'' The girl giggled, ''What did you think it was?'' The girl asked. Will shrugged with a smile

''I wasn't quite sure.'' Will said with a smile, The girl nodded.

''I have to go.'' The girl said, Will nodded

''Will I see you again?'' Will asked, The girl frowned

''Most probably, I do live here.'' She said, Will smiled and nodded then watched as she got on her skateboard and her dog pulled her away. Will walked back to Sideswipe and got in then sighed.

''Call Optimus, we have bigger problem than expected.'' Will said, Sideswipe started to drive around the town looking for a place to stay.

''Why what's the problem?'' Sideswipe asked, Will looked out the window and sighed

''The girl is wearing the All-spark and I think she knows what it is.'' Will said...

**Thank you for reading, please review but go easy on the flames and again I am sorry about the late update.**


	4. Chapter 3 Surprise visit

**Let me start by saying I am so sorry about the late update again, I had major writers block. But have no fear! I'm in half term so I will try to get a couple of chapters in for you all. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and added my story as a favorite; it means a lot to me. I'm still not sure who is going to be Amelia's guardian, it's either going to be Jazz, Sideswipe or Sideswipe/Sunny. So if you have any views on who you think should her guardian, please tell me. Anyway's here is chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy and please review but go easy on the flames. Thank you! Oh and I don't own Transformers only my OC'S.**

**Commlink:**

''Message.''...[Sender]

**Chapter 3...Surprise visit:**

**With Will, Sideswipe and Jazz...**

No one's pov:

''Jazz and Sideswipe to Optimus, pick up Optimus.''...[Jazz and Sideswipe]

''This is Optimus, what is wrong?''...[Optimus]

''We found the all-spark shard Optimus, but we have a situation.'' Will said into Sideswipe's radio.

''What is the situation William?''...[Optimus]

''The all-spark shard is in possession of a teenage girl.'' Will explained, Optimus was quiet for a couple of minutes.

''How did you find this information out?''...[Optimus]

''I hit her.''...[Sideswipe]

''Sideswipe, why?''...[Optimus]

''It was an accident! We caught the all-sparks engery signal, so we sped up to get to the signal before it went off the radar again. Unfortunately I didn't see the girl walking across the road until it was too late''...[Sideswipe]

''What is the girls condition?''...[Optimus]

''Perfectly fine, other than sever bruising in her knee'' Will told Optimus.

''Good. Now how is the all-spark in her possession?''...[Optimus]

''She wears it 'round 'er neck, Boss bo'. We also think tha' she migh' know wha' it is.''...[Jazz]

''I see. I need you three to watch her, if you find anything suspicious about her, report it to me. If any of you find any other way to get information, then do anything within reason to get it.''...[Optimus]

''Roger that Optimus!'' Will said

''Copy that Boss bot.''...[Sideswipe]

''Ah do ya proud Boss bo'.''...[Jazz]

''So let's get started then.'' Will sighed

**With Amelia...**

Amelia's pov:

Demon pulled me down the road, ''What was he thinking, speeding down the road like that!'' I growled, Demon came to a slow stop as a car came past. I stepped off of the board and gasped out in pain. ''Damn it!'' I shouted, Demon looked at me as I glared at the ground. Demon whined and muzzled my leg.

''Ameila!'' Amy called, I looked up from the ground. Once Amy saw I was in pain, she ran straight towards me. ''Are you okay?'' Amy asked, I shook my head no.

''Demon was pulling me across the road, where the convenient store is and this silver sports car came speeding down the road then braked just before running me over, but the car did manage to smack me right in the knee.'' I explained, Amy pulled a face.

''Ouch! Come on, let's get my mum to check it out.'' Amy said, I shook my head.

''I don't want to be a burden.'' I mumbled, Amy rolled her eyes.

''Awe come on, Amelia my mum loves you!'' Amy said, I smiled and nodded.

''Okay then.'' I sighed, Amy smiled then got me to put my arm over her shoulder. Amy grabbed my skate board with her free hand and I kept a hold of Demons lead. Amy helped me walk to her house, which wasn't too far. Once at Amy's home, Amy let her self in and helped me into her kitchen. I sat on a stool whilst Amy went to get her mum. Demon layed down completely used to the house. Since my mum disappeared Amy's mum has always tried to be my mum, but it's just not the same. No one could ever replace anyone in my family.

''Amelia, how do you get your self in these situations?'' Amy's mum, Anna asked, I looked up from Demon and smiled with a shrug.

''Honestly? I don't know my self.'' I said with a small laugh. Anna rolled her eyes then smiled.

''Let's take a look shall we?'' Anna said, I smiled and watched as she carefully rolled my trouser leg up and winced. ''How are you still able to walk?!'' Anna asked in shock, I looked down at her.

''Is it broken?'' I asked, she gently bent my knee and felt it, I held in a wince then Anna smiled and stood.

''It's just severly bruised, I don't know how but you're very lucky.'' Anna said, I smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

''Thank god!'' I exclaimed, Anna and Amy smiled.

''You do need to rest it though.'' Anna said sternly, I rolled my eyes but nodded.

''Sure.'' I said, Amy smiled knowing I could never rest. ''I got to get home before dad starts to worry about me.'' I said, Anna and Amy smiled.

''Okay sweet heart, remember to rest.'' Anna told me, I giggled and cearfully got down.

''Best I get home before dad starts to worry.'' I said, Amy narrowed her eyes.

''You need to rest your knee!'' Amy said, I rolled my eyes.

''I won't even walk on it.'' I laughed, Anna chuckled.

''Amy, leave Amelia be. If she said she won't walk on it then you should trust her.'' Anna said, I smiled. Amy huffed but nodded. I carefully got down from the stool and put all my weight on my left leg. ''Don't forget to put a support on your knee.'' Anna said, I nodded. Amy lead me out of the house with Demon and my skate board.

''Now don't walk on your knee to much, kay?'' Amy stressed, I laughed.

''Okay okay, I get it.'' I said, Amy smirked then gave me a hug as Demon started to pull me down the roads. It wasn't long until we got home and to my relief I didn't get hit by another car. I carefully stepped off of the skateboard then limped towards are door, letting myself and Demon in. I undone Demons lead but left his harness on. I left my skateboard in the hall, against the wall and limped into the kitchen to find dad, I turned the corner; expecting to see dad but he wasn't there, I heard a small bark and turned to Demons bed to see the little pup, I smiled at him then saw a note on the freezer. I limped towards the freezer and snatched up the note...

'Hey sweetie.

If you are looking for me I have

gone out to the shops to get some

food. I will be home shortly, oh and

there is a couple of box's on the sofa,

Dave needs you to drop them off at

the garage please...Thank you

sweet heart. Xxxx'

I let out a sigh and looked down at Demon. ''Can you watch the little guy for me please, I have some errands I need to do.'' I asked, Demon answered by walking over to the pup and laying with him. I smiled and nodded then limped into the living room, I walked over to our chest and got out the first aid kit. I limped over to the sofa and sat down; grabbing an ice pack from out of the first aid kit, I snapped the ice pack; causing it to turn cold, I put the now freezing ice pack in a dark blue wallet then rolled up my trouser leg. I slowly placed the ice pack on my knee; wincing as I did. I tightend up the dark blue wallet behind my knee, then buttoned it in place. Next I grabbed a bandage, I slowly but tightly wrapped it around my knee; holding the ice pack in place and supporting my knee. I was soon finished then rolled my trouser leg down. ''See you a bit later pups!'' I shouted, I heard a deep growl from Demon and a small bark from the new puppy, I laughed at Demon. I got up from the sofa; grabbing the two boxes, I limped out to the front door. Once out in the street; I headed for the garage, I used to work there with Dave, mum and Chase when I was younger; dad has never been interested in the whole mechanic thing. I lost interest in working here when mum and Chase left me. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the iced over puddle under my foot. I made another step, then I shouted out; in pain and shock when I fell on my back. The boxes slipped from my grip, causing all the papers inside them to go everywhere. I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

''Hey kid, Are you okay?'' A familiar voice asked, I slowly moved my hands and saw the guy from earlier, except this time he stood with two men.

''Yeah i'm awesome!'' I said, sarcasm lacing through my voice, the guy laughed and held out his hand to help me up. I looked at his hand, then reached my own hand up and grabbed his; The man helped me up to my feet.''Thank you.'' I said, he nodded and smiled. Then I started to collect up all of the papers, all three of the men helped me collect them and place them into the boxs; it wasn't long until each and every paper was back in the box's. ''Thanks...again.'' I said with a smile, they all smiled.

''You're welcome.'' The man said, ''I'm Will by the way, this is Jazz and Sideswipe.'' Will inroduced, I nodded. Will elbowed Sideswipe in the side, Sideswipe sighed.

''Oh, I'm sorry about hitting you...with my car.'' Sideswipe said.

''Don't worry.'' I said, keeping in the glare and anger.

''Is there anything we can help you with?'' Will asked, I shook my head.

''Thank you, but no thanks.'' I said, they all nodded. ''Anyway, I best be going before it get's to dark.'' I said, then waved. I picked up both box's and walked away. My necklace started to glow and heat up again; I sighed and looked down at my necklace, I wish I knew why it done that, but I guess sometimes things are better left unknown. I soon reached the garage. I limped to the office and let my self in. I then placed the boxes on Dave's desk. My curiosity took over and decided to see what cars Dave was fixing up, I limped through the office and into the main garage hanger, it was there I saw a dark blue toyota; the bonnet was up and smoke was coming out. I leaned over the engine and inspected it.

''Amelia!'' Dave shouted cheerfully, I gasped and span around, hurting my knee in the process.

''Uhh...Hiya.'' I said, giving him a small wave. Dave rushed over to me with a smile.

''I knew it! I knew you couldn't stay away from a car.'' Dave laughed, I shifted.

''I was just curios about what you was working on.'' I said truthfully, Dave patted me on the shoulder.

''Yeah, yeah. That's what your mother used to say.'' Dave said, I narrowed my eyes and glared at the ground; Dave instantly knew what he said. ''I'm sorry Amelia. I should be more careful in what I say.'' Dave said gently to me, my gaze softened and I looked up at him, but then back down to the ground, no one ever speaks about mum; not since she disappeared. They all blamed the fire, maybe I should tell everyone the truth...''Amelia, are you okay?'' Dave asked, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at him, I nodded.

''Yeah, sorry. It's just; no one talks about mum anymore. Not even dad.'' I said, Dave nodded in understanding; It was then I realized, I was letting all my emotions out. ''I should get going.'' I said, Dave, startled by my sudden words nodded.

''Right. Here,'' Dave said, I frowned as he searched his pockets. Dave pulled out some money and placed it in my hand. ''Treat your self.'' Dave said, I shook my head no.

''I can't take this. I didn't do anything to earn it.'' I said, Dave chuckled.

''You brought me all the papers.'' Dave said. ''Now go!'' Dave shouted, gently pushing me out of the garage. I rolled my eyes and limped down the street to my favorite cafe. I sighed and limped inside then up to the counter. I sat down on the stool and looked at Mandy, the waitress.

''Amelia! Oh how lovely to see you in here again!'' Mandy said, her british accent showing in every word she spoke, I gave her a soft smile.

''It's nice to see you too Mandy.'' I giggled, she smiled.

''What can I get you?'' She asked, I looked at the menu on the counter.

''Umm...can I have a banana milk shake please?'' I asked, looking back up at her. Mandy smiled.

''Coming right up.'' Mandy said. I let out a sighed and waited for my milk shake.

**With Will, Jazz and Sideswipe: **

No one's pov:

Will let out a deep sigh and walked into a cafe with Jazz and Sideswipe by his sides. ''I don't get it. How are we supposed to get closer to a girl that is trying to avoid us?'' Sideswipe asked, Will shrugged and found a seat in the cafe.

''I honestly have no idea.'' Will sighed.

''Amelia, is the news around town true?'' A female voiced asked, Will, Jazz and Sideswipe turned their heads and saw the girl they had to watch, Amelia, talking to a waitress.

''What news?'' Amelia asked, as she got given her milk shake.

''That your dad is going away on holiday.'' The waitress stated, Amelia slouched then nodded.

''Yeah, that's true.'' Amelia sighed, Will perked up at hearing this.

''Ah thin' luck is on our side.'' Jazz commented, Will smirked.

''So who is going to look after you?'' The waitress asked, Amelia shrugged.

''Dad is searching for baby sitters.'' Amelia admitted. ''I should be getting home. Thank you for the milk shake.'' Amelia said, the waitress smiled and nodded then waved as Amelia got up and limped out of the cafe. Will looked at Jazz and Sideswipe.

''Guys, I think we just found a way to get close.'' Will said, Jazz and Sideswipe smiled.

''Why no'?'' Jazz asked, Will picked up his phone and started to phone Optimus.

''William, what is wrong?'' Optimus asked through the phone, Will cringed at the name but still carried on with the conversation.

''We have a way of getting closer the the girl.'' Will said.

''Go on.'' Optimus encouraged.

''The girl's dad is going away on holiday and needs a baby sitter for her, I was thinking maybe one of us could sign up.'' Will Explained.

''Good idea William, get more information on this job and report back to me.'' Optimus ordered.

''Copy that boss.'' Will said then hung up. Sideswipe looked at Will.

''We should get going before it get's too late.'' Sideswipe stated, Will and Jazz nodded. They all stood up and made their way out of the shop. After realizing that they were attracting to much attention in their alt-modes, they started to just walk everywhere.

''So how are we supposed to find her home?'' Will mumbled.

''Why don' we jus' ask someone?'' Jazz asked, Will shrugged and walked up to a group of girls around Amelia's ages.

''Hey kid's, do you girls know where Amelia lives?'' Will asked. A girl cocked her hip out and placed a hand on it.

''Ya mean, Amelia Rain? The girl with Red 'air?'' The girl asked, her accent was a mixture of gangster and Irish, she stared at him with her bland brown eyes, whilst chewing her bubble gum, Will nodded.

''Yeah, I think that's her.'' Will said unsure, The girl blew a bubble.

''Whatcha want with the freak, she set ya on fire ya know.'' The girl said, Jazz narrowed his eyes in confusion.

''I'm sure I will be fine, do you know where she lives?'' Will asked, getting more and more inpatient with the girl.

''Wha's in it for me?'' The girl asked, raising an eye brow. Will let out an aggravated girl saw and laughed. ''Nahh just kiddin' ya. She lives down the road from 'ere, number 15.'' The girl answered, Will nodded.

''Thank you.'' Will said, then the three of them made their way to the house.

**With Amelia...**

Amelia's pov:

I got home and saw dad on the sofa with Demon and the new pup, watching Tv. I sighed and leaned against the door frame just watching them. Dad turned and saw me, he smiled and patted the sofa. ''Amelia, come sit. I need to talk to you.'' Dad said, I nodded and limped towards him, dad frowned as I sat down. ''What happened to your knee sweetheart?'' Dad asked, I looked at my knee.

''I just hit something, nothing to worry about.'' I said, dad nodded.

''Anyway, it looks like no one can baby sit you, so my holiday is off.'' Dad said, sadness laced in his voice, I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but sorrow, fear and pain. There was always pain in his eyes; I wish he would tell me what hurts?

''When were you planning on leaving?'' I asked, Dad sighed and looked at the clock.

''In just a couple of hours.'' Dad said, I frowned.

''Wait. I thought you were going to leave on Tuesday? It's only saturday!'' I said, Dad sighed.

''Bad weather.'' Dad stated simply, I was just about to answer when there was a knock at the door, Demon let out a bark and jumped off of the sofa then ran up to the front door, dad looked at me, as I smirked at Demon. Dad let out a chuckle and stood up, he walkd to the front door and tried to open it, but Demon was going mental. ''Amelia, come here and sort Demon out.'' Dad ordered, I laughed and stood up, I gave a quick glance to the new pup, to make sure he was okay, then walked to the front door.

''Demon.'' I called, Demon stopped barking and looked at me. ''Enough barking.'' I told him, Demon whined and laid down, dad opened the door and I saw Will, Jazz and Sideswipe. Again.

''Can I help you?'' Dad asked, I frowned at them, Demon let out a deep federal growl, I grabbed his harness; stopping him from moving.

''Yes, we are here for the baby sitting job.'' Will answered, my mouth dropped open

''What?'' I asked...

**So there you go, chapter 3. Again I am really sorry about the late update, I will try my hardest not to let it happen again. Please review but go easy on the flames. I hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 4 Good-byes

**Hiya! So I said I would try and get a chapter in this week and I have, which I'm so proud of. Anyhow, I know the chapters have been very dull and boring, so I decided to give you some action in this one! Sorry this chapter is short but I really wanted this one up, I am still needing ideas about who Amelia should be closer to, so please tell me what you guys\ girls think. **

**The next chapter is going to have a few more bot's arriving and everything will start getting more interesting. I don't own Transformers, it belongs rightfully to Hasbro, but I do own my OC's. I hope you enjoy and review pleasssse!**

I stared at Will, Jazz and Sideswipe, shock taking over my body, even Demon stood still in shock. ''The job? That is great news!'' Dad exclaimed, My eyes widened.

''You have got to be kidding me!'' I exclaimed, Demon let out another growl at the men; I gave a gentle pull on Demons harness, Demon stopped growling, but stood in front of me protectively.

''Come on in.'' Dad invited, I blinked in confusion.

''He's not kidding.'' I said, I sighed. ''Dad, even if they happen to be perfect for the job, which they wont be.'' I said, sending a glare to Will, Jazz and Sideswipe, I looked back at Dad. ''Your plane leaves in what, a couple of hours.'' I stated, Dad rolled his eyes.

''Well best we hurry up with the questions then.'' Dad said, Will, Jazz and Sideswipe caught the hint and walked inside, Dad led the three of them to the living room, I glared at Sideswipe as he past me, Sideswipe smirked and carried on walking into the living room. I let Demon's harness go and we walked side by side, well he walked I was still in pain with my knee so I was limping, into the living room.

''So first question, have you baby sat previously?'' Dad asked, Will nodded.

''Yes I baby sat a one year old child.'' Will answered, Dad nodded.

''Good enough, have you had any training in child medical health situations?'' Dad asked, Will nodded.

''I'm military trained.'' Will answered simply, I raised an eye brow and crossed my arms.

''mmhmm.'' I hummed to my self, Dad narrowed his eyes at me; then turned back to the men.

''That is great! Why do you enjoy working with children?'' Dad asked, I smirked, he has to mess up on this one!

''I enjoy showing kids the value of life.'' Will answered, I blinked in shock. He is clever!

''You sound perfect for the job, who are you and them both?'' Dad asked, Will smiled.

''I'm William Lennox, this is Jazz and Sideswipe.'' Will answered, I glared at them, they are hiding something and I am going to find out.

''Well they are normal enough names, everything seem's in line. Oh right and what hours and days can you work?'' Dad asked.

''We can do twenty four hours everyday.'' Will answered, I huffed, whilst Dad smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

''Of course you can!'' I exclaimed, everyone ignored me and carried on with their conversations.

''So, what would you say if I left right here, right now?'' Dad asked, I crossed my arms.

''Terrible idea.'' I answered, Dad looked at me and sighed.

''I wasn't talking to you sweet.'' Dad said, I huffed.

''I know.'' I grumbled, Dad turned back around, towards the men.

''Would be no problem, I'd have to phone up my bo...brother.'' Will corrected. ''But I'm sure it will be fine.'' Will said, Dad smiled.

''Go ahead.'' Dad said, Will smiled and nodded then stood up, getting out his phone; he walked out of the house.

**With Will **

**No one's pov:**

Will walked outside and sighed, He held up the phone to his ear and started to phone Optimus.

''William, any news on the job?'' Optimus asked through the phone.

''Actually yes, we have spoken to her Dad, and it turns out his is leaving for a holiday, today.'' Will answered.

''That is good news, so I expect you will be staying at her home?'' Optimus asked.

''Yes, that is right.'' Will answered unsure him self.

''Good, I will contact you tomorrow morning.'' Optimus said

''Copy that boss.'' Will said, Optimus chuckled.

''Good luck William.'' Optimus said, Will laughed.

''I'm gonna need it.'' Will said, then the line went dead

**With Amelia**

**Amelia's pov:**

Will walked back inside the house to see me and Sideswipe having a glaring contest, whilst Jazz was talking to Dad.

''So it is all clear for us to start tonight.'' Will said, I groaned and broke my glare with Sideswipe.

''Oh great, why don't we just get out the balloons and celebrate!'' I exclaimed, Dad sent me a stern look.

''Amelia.'' Dad warned, I rolled my eyes, Dad looked back to the three men. ''That is great news.'' Dad said, I huffed.

{Time laps, ten minuets}

Ten minuets later, after Dad going through the rules with Will, Jazz and Sideswipe, Dad went upstairs to pack, leaving me alone with the men. I sat down on our glass coffee table, I held the new puppy in my lap and sighed. There was no way I could get rid of these men, they were to strong willed, not only that but Dad made them promise and no one breaks a promise; well no one around here does. I pulled my self out of my thoughts and looked back down to the puppy in my lap, we still don't know what breed he is, but he is definitely part Husky, I can tell by the bright blue in his eyes and his fuzzy coat but everything else isn't Husky.

''Does he have a name?'' Will asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up from my lap, then looked at Will, I shook my head.

''No. He isn't ours to name.'' I said, Will frowned.

''Who's is he?'' Will asked, I shrugged.

''To our knowledge, no one's.'' I sighed, Will looked at the puppy with sympathy.

''You should name him.'' Will suggested, I shook my head.

''I couldn't he's not ours.'' I said, a frown plastered on my face.

''Bu' the pup migh' grow up with out ah name.'' Jazz stated, I shook my head.

''I'm going to find him a home. Soon.'' I said.

''And if you don't?'' Sideswipe asked, I looked at Sideswipe.

''...'' I had no answer to Sideswipes question, What if I couldn't find the puppy a home? What if...he never has a home? No don't think like that Amelia, you're going to find him a home. You're going to find him a loving family.

''Amelia?'' Dad asked, I looked up to see Dad looking down at me with a worried expression.

''Hmm?'' I asked in a hum, Dad knelt down beside me.

''Are you okay honey?'' Dad asked, I frowned.

''Yeah, I'm okay.'' I said, Dad smiled.

''Well, I'm leaving now if you want to say good bye?'' Dad asked, I blinked in shock.

''Already?'' I asked, Dad nodded, I looked down at the puppy, then I saw Demon sat infront of me; leaning down, I gently placed the puppy between Demons paws. Demon let out a low grumble and nudged the puppy with his muzzle. I looked back to Dad and hugged him, I let go and smiled at him. ''Enjoy your holiday.'' I said, Dad smiled.

''I will. You be good for these men won't you?'' Dad asked, I glanced at the men, then looked back at Dad.

''I'll be good.'' I said, Dad narrowed his eyes playfully.

''Pinkie swear?'' Dad asked, holding out his pinkie, I hesitated; it's practically signing my life away, I sighed and hooked my pinkie around his.

''I pinkie swear.'' I said, Dad smiled.

''Now don't you go breaking it.'' Dad said, I smiled.

''As if!'' I exclaimed, Dad chuckled.

''Now I have to leave sweetie, but I'll be back.'' Dad said with a smile.

''Promise?'' I asked, Dad looked at me in the eyes.

''I promise, Now I should get going before I'm late for the plane.'' Dad said, I frowned.

''Are you walking?'' I asked, Dad nodded. ''Can I walk with you?'' I asked, Dad shook his head no.

''It's getting to late, it's already eight and the streets are dangerous at dark.'' Dad explained, I sighed but nodded in understanding.

''Will, there is a folder on the kitchen side that has everything you three need to know about Amelia.'' Dad told them, he looked at me with a small smile. ''See you later honey.'' Dad said, as he kissed my forehead and walked out of the living room, I heard the front door open, then shut . I looked at Demon.

''Demon, follow Dad, make sure he get's on that plane safe.'' I ordered, Demon whined, then looked at the men, then me. ''I'll be fine.'' I said, Demon stood up then ran out to the front door. I picked up the little puppy, then sat back down on the glass table.

''Amelia, we will be in the kitchen if you need us.'' Will said, I grunted in response. I watched as the three of them stood up and walked towards the kitchen, I stood up and sat on the sofa, close to the arm. I looked down at the puppy and stroked him; Thinking back to the conversation earlier on.

''Would you like me to name you?'' I asked in a whisper, the pup looked up at me and gave a small bark, then he nudged my hand. I smiled. ''I take that as a yes.'' I said, a small smile plastered on my face. What could I call him? I smirked when I got an Idea. ''How about Jinx?'' I asked, he let out a small bark and stood on his back legs, I let out a quiet giggle. ''Jinx it is.'' I said, Just then I heard a howl of pain, my head shot up to the living room door frame. ''Demon!'' I whispered, fear lacing through my voice. I quickly, but gently put Jinx down on the floor as I sprinted to the front door, I slid around the corner and upto the front door, I slammed the door open to see a group of boy's around my hight, maybe taller, one with a knife in his hand; I saw blood drip off of his knife onto the fresh snow. My eyes traveled to the ground, only to see Demon laying in a puddle of his own blood, I gasped, I ran over to Demon; falling to my knees. I gently looked him over and saw three or four stab wounds. I felt my heart beat harder, not faster, it's like someone playing on the base drum; imagine they stayed at the same pace but just hit harder each time. I felt the necklace begin to warm up and my eyes begin to glow an illuminating silver. I slowly stood up and glared at the boy's, Will, Jazz and Sideswipe came out just as I stepped over Demon. The boy with the knife dropped the knife in the snow and slowly started to back away from me with his group.

''Amelia!'' Will said, I ignored him and carried on heading for the boy's. What was I going to do if I caught one? I had no idea, I just wanted them to pay for what they done to Demon. ''Jazz, calm her down, I'll get the pup inside and start helping him.'' Will ordered, again I ignored their conversation and carried on towards the boys, they all set off in a run. Forgetting about the pain in my knee, I chased them, with Jazz right behind me; shouting at me to stop. I set my sights on the boy who held the knife and chased him into an alleyway, I managed to corner him. The boy went to punch me but I dodged and floored him with my own punch.

''If you ever touch my family again, I'll your heart out!'' I growled, as I grabbed his jumper.

''Look, it was a dare, I'm sorry. I didn't think the dog would protect the man!'' The boy said, fear lacing through his voice. I paused for a moment, Demon only protects family, the only man Demon protects is Dad. He was going to kill Dad! I growled deeply my eyes glowing even more. I punched the boy in the face and let him go, he fell to the ground and groaned.

''Amelia!'' Jazz shouted, I jumped in surprise and span around, ''Watch ou...'' Jazz started, but I didn't get to hear the rest when a fist collided with the back of my head, I fell to the ground; somehow landing on my stomach. I looked at the boy towering above me, he went to kick me, but Jazz grabbed him...I blinked my eyes as a sudden urge of sleep waved over me, in the end I gave up and fell into the deep sleep...

**So tell me what you think, was it good, was it bad but be kind in saying so. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Thank you! **


End file.
